Invader Myu
Myu is a female Irken Invader. She is genetically related to Anj because they shared traces of DNA. She was born when it was tested to see how different two twin Irkens could grow up to be when given the same DNA. This part of the experiment, tested on the smeets that became Myu and Anj, was called Operation Genesis: Experiment M7U4N9. Myu was given most of the invader parts of the personalty as well as many defective elements. Myu was named because she cried like a kitten when she was little, saying "Mew! MewMew!" Unlike her "sister," Myu takes invading seriously. She enjoys the thrill of rule, not "observing." She was first assigned to Serpentia... However, while there, she changed her mind. On Serpentia she met Mika, a Serpentian who became her close friend and ally. She changed her mind about ruling everyone- she was against everyone there but Mika. Mika learned Myu's identity, and he promised not to tell his family. She still tried to conquer Serpentia, but to a lesser extent than other Invaders, and with Mika's help. When Tak appeared on the planet, she and Myu collaborated to finally defeat Serpentia the midnight of October 27. Myu has a bit of a control freak personality, and she hates not getting her way. Her only friend is Mika; everyone else seems mean to her. It is highly possible Myu is defective; her personality is very similar to Zim's. She has the ability to convince people she is innocent and cute. Her deception is near perfect, but she can have a severe guilty conscience. She is loud, selfish, and above all, deceptive. Her habit is doing something crazy and calling it a "joke." People think she's insane, which is why she has so many alleged enemies. Myu's dream is to invade the world of Pokemon. She also wants to slowly become the most productive Invader ever and is addicted to her work. She is a perfectionist, but only when she cares. She gets things done under pressure better. Myu was one of the first Irkens to accidentally contract the Invader's Plague. Years after conquering her first planet, Myu fell short of her invasion duties. She allowed her ego to get the best of her and failed in further attempts to conquer other planets, such as the Pokemon world. She loses hope that she can become the best invader and becomes less dedicated to her work, yet somehow remains a perfectionist, and her guilty conscience is still intact regarding incomplete work. Myu's SIR is named BUNS, which stands for 'B'odyguard from 'U'nkind 'N'ew 'S'pecies. Myu is only so close to BUNS, a SIR built by Anj. Anj secretly programmed BUNS to not be very dangerous due to her nonviolent nature. Although BUNS can spring into action for Myu, she usually is pretty docile. She can be sarcastic, though. Myu usually complies with BUNS, but when she gets annoying, Myu can't stand her. Myu also has a voot named Blue Streak programmed with her personality. Myu also has an enemy: Nio. Nio acts like Dib on Serpentia. He wanted to join the Serpent Force, but due to his very small wings, he was rejected. He has followed the Irken invasions for years and has finally found a member of the army. Nio often tries to take Myu captive and put her in the Serpentian prison, but Myu has convinced the public otherwise. Now, ironically, Nio is in prison for rebelling against Irk. Myu's Nightmare counterpart is a creature known as Myutoo. Myutoo is evil and attracted to darkness, distress, and especially naughtiness. When Myutoo wreaks havoc, Myu gets mad because she takes the responsibility. On Irk, Myu's rival is Invader Gok, a higher-class Invader who is older, taller, and snottier than she. She and Gok compete to become the most favorable among the Tallest. Gok only makes a few appearances to Myu, but any time someone brings him up, she goes crazy. Myu and Gok were born after each other and were rivals since Invader Academy. Relationships Zim Myu and Zim rarely interact during the course of the Agents of Doom reboot and Myu's separate invasion. However, during video chats to Anj via Zim's screen and in the crossover episode Myu On Earth, ''it seems Myu and Zim are somewhat competative, but nonetheless are somewhat friends. Dib Myu may have a crush on Dib as evidenced when Dib hijacks Blue Streak and follows Myu to Serpentia and Myu shies toward him. however, this is short lived and she threw him in the dungeon before her feelings could get to her. GIR Myu laughs at GIR and makes fun of Zim for him. She likes GIR because he makes BUNS look better in comparison and because she secretly is entertained by him. Anj Myu seems to feel superior to her "little sister" (even though they were born at the same time) and mocks her for being of a lesser status. BUNS Generally, Myu is irritated by BUNS but secretly loves her, and respects her especially after ''BUNS SPEAKING. Nio Nio is Myu's nemesis. Nio constantly tries to expose Myu as Irken but he fails due to her quick thinking. Mika Mika and Myu secretly collaborate with Myu's plans on overtaking Serpentia, but is ashamed to work along a non-Irken. BUNS Myu and BUNS care for each other, but have a relationship similar to Zim and GIR's, except BUNS also shows contempt and Myu sometimes actually respects and relies on her PEN unit. Gok Although Gok is rarely seen, it is clear Myu ''hates ''Gok and is scared of talking about him. They were rivals in the Invader Academy because Gok always teased Myu and got her in trouble. Gok has matured, but Myu is paranoid and doesn't buy it. Myutoo Myu is neutral about Myutoo, thinking her evilness is awesome while hating her for getting her in trouble. Myutoo hates Myu for being like her, but when Myu acts almost evil, she enjoys it. Trivia *Myu is based on her creator, like Anj. *Myu's name is derived from the Japanese name of the legendary Pokemon Mew, called Myu, which also slightyly inspired her creator's username. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Defectives Category:Invaders Category:Invader Myu Universe Category:Fanon Category:Biography Category:Irken Experiments Category:Operation Genesis Category:Insane Category:Tallest Wannabe Category:The Irken Empire Category:Outdated Fanon